


Devoted fathers

by melitta4ever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Chastity Device, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Mind Games, Mpreg, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for Spnkink-meme promt:<br/>Male pregnancy has been made medically possible for years now. As a result the medical community has many guidelines for expectant fathers to insure healthy infants. For Example expectant fathers must restrict caffeine intake, not smoke, and do low-impact exercises.<br/>It has been discovered that employing orgasm denial speeds conception and significantly improves fetus health during gestation. Orgasm Denial makes the chemical balance in the expectant fathers body much better for the fetus.<br/>Jensen is the pregnant one, please.<br/>Jared was expecting to be put off by the Chastity Device but instead finds himself turned on by it the longer Jensen is confined by it. Jared is turned on by Jensen's desperation, squirming, and sore and near bursting balls. Jared can see this as the first of many children to come.<br/>Jensen finds that he enjoys suffering for Jared and his future family. Jensen likes the feeling of used the non-reciprocity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoted fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from LJ, published on Sep'12.

“As I told you before, the babies are healthy and happy. They cannot be any better than this.” The doctor explains when he was done with the examination.

“All of them, doctor?” Jared asks; ever-loving father for his unborn babies.

The doctor replies with an understanding smile, “Yes, Mr. Padalecki, all four are as healthy as they can get. To be honest, each one of them is healthier and bigger than many of the single baby pregnancies I’ve ever seen. You guys are doing great job.” The doctor gives another look at the expecting father’s anus and adds with a sly grin, “Is that a vibrating model?”

Jared replies slightly ashamed, “Yes, doctor. It is so hard to keep him satisfied. He gets crazy with urges.”

“I can only guess. With four babies and all, his hormones are probably all over the place. But, be prepared Mr. Padalecki, it’s only three month’s now. It’s gonna get harder, not easier. Especially last three months.”

“We know doctor. We know. But we will try everything to keep the babies safe.” Jared turns to his husband on the table, “Right, baby?”

Jensen is a little bit off right now. The plug is finally in the place but it hasn’t been vibrating since they left the house three hours ago and his asshole is dying for some action; anything. He can barely nod to his husband’s question and prays that the examination will be over soon and he can go home to play with himself. He cannot remember the questions burning in his mind before coming here, ‘ _the possible dangers of being in chastity this long_ ’ or ‘ _the realistic risk assessment of not milking_ ’ etc, etc… Right now, he just wishes that Jared to be done already or better, to fuck him right here on this table.

“Thank you doctor; for everything.” Jared shakes the doctor’s hand and asks him with a whisper, “We sure that there won’t be any lasting damage due to not-milking.” It doesn’t matter how much he cares for the babies, he loves his husband more.

“It is not a certain thing, Mr. Padalecki. I know you parents would prefer us to know-it- all, but male pregnancies are fairly new and we don’t know everything. It is painful for the expecting fathers, this procedure,” he points Jensen’s locked cock and purple balls, “but the positive effects on the babies are remarkable. So, it is a decision only you and your husband can make. I can only talk from the experience; I have delivered single-babies less than four pounds when the fathers refused any of the chastity methods. Currently, I can say you and your husband doing a remarkable job. In case of the damage of not-milking: It is known that the effects are not as severe during the pregnancy; but you don’t want to risk permanent injury. So, I suggest you should consider milking minimum every three months.”

“Of course. Thank you again, doctor.”

Jensen barely realizes that his husband is trying to lift him up from the table. He is heavy, Gods damn heavy. The ‘ _I’m gonna explode, right now’_ feeling is a constant in his life; just like the pain in his balls. He stopped trying to close his legs two months ago; it was painful with the constant presence of the plug and the swollen blue-balls. Now, he knows he cannot even if he wants to, thanks to his overgrown belly. He has four babies there, four. Incredible!

He remembers how angry he was at beginning. He wanted to strangle the man when he figured out he was pregnant. Oh, he liked the cock-cage at the beginning. Loved it. Jared played with him, again and again, cum into his slick hole so many times that Jensen felt it swam all the way up to back of his throat. But, when the night was over and Jared claimed that he was not going to let him free, Jensen flipped. It took him several hours to calm down. How ridiculous was that. Now, he can see his husband’s wisdom. Now, it is impossible for Jensen to get that angry for anything anymore. He found peace. How he thought that it was possible to grow babies inside his body when that much anger, ambition was filling him. No, Jared was right as always. Jensen saw it too, maybe a little bit late; but not too late.

Jared explained him that using the cage would increase their chance at conception. Jensen cannot believe he did not take him seriously at that time. “ _We just started two months ago, don’t you think it’s too early to look for solutions. There isn’t a problem yet_!” Yeah, Jensen had too much anger. How come he yelled at his husband for something scientifically proven, he has no idea. And it could not be any truer. Jensen got pregnant before the month was over. Of course, back than he was still unhappy; too many unimportant not-problems covering his eyes. He yelled at Jared when his husband told him that it was not going to do any good removing the cage when they learnt that they were pregnant; especially at the first tri-master. He got even furious when he learnt they had quadruples. “ _See what you did. Your unnecessary treatment made me have four babies. How are we gonna take care of them Jared. Four?!_ ” Jensen was a wreck back then, how come a person can be angry about having more of happiness that is called babies. He is ashamed to admit but he even considered abortion. Thank the Gods! Jared, always the logical and sensible husband, realized his plans and stopped him doing anything stupid.

Jensen holds his huge belly while walking towards the parking lot. He loves his babies; he cannot even imagine a life without them. How he did consider anything else, any less than four of them, he doesn’t know. Jared hugs him before helping him into the SUV and Jensen cannot help but put a kiss right on his temple. Oh, he is tempted for more, but Jared evades quickly and gets to the driver seat.

“How are you doing, baby?” Jared asks, his love is so consuming in those beautiful hazel eyes.

“I’m OK, Jay. A little bit pain at the bottom-side, but kinda get used to it.”

“You’re gonna see; it’s gonna worth every single thing when we hold our beautiful babies in our hands. Did you hear what Doctor Singer said, each baby is as big -even bigger- than a single pregnancy baby. No drawbacks of having quadruples.”

“He didn’t have to tell me that! I can feel them every single minute of the day, Jay. Look at me; I’m huge.”

“You’re beautiful!” Jared replies and lets his husband rest until they arrive at the house.

XXX

Jensen is panting when he finally lies down on the Californian-King bed. His feet are swollen, but nothing commits other than the painful itching in his ass.

“Please, Jay. I cannot take it anymore.”

“Shhh, baby. Wait couple of more minutes. Today I’m going to release some of your pain.”

Jensen’s eyes are wide open at that instant.

“What? What are you gonna do? I don’t, Jay-”

“Of course I’m not gonna take you out of the cage, Jen. We discussed it. I’m gonna milk you. Doc said, we should do it every three months.”

Jensen isn’t so sure about it, but he has left the important decisions to his wise husband long time ago.

“OK, Jay. You know the best for us.”

“You’re my family, Jen. You and the babies; and you know I do anything for you.” He places a small kiss his husband’s freckled nose. “You just relax.”

Relaxing is what Jensen has been doing lately. He let go of the petty problems and let himself be, under his husband’s care. He places his head onto the soft pillow Jared chose for him and opens his –never actually closed anymore- legs.

Jared reaches to the plug and gently pulls it out. Jensen is so wet, his juice gushes out of his ass; no longer stopped by the huge plug. His pregnant husband smells so good, Jared almost isn’t gonna stick to the plan. But, he controls himself. Jensen trusts him with his everything, and Jared can postpone his release for another hour or so. He is a devoted family guy after all.

When the tip of the wand find Jensen’s prostate, he is crying already. The vibrations are different than what he is used to with the plugs. After half an hour, he’s crying, begging, praying for a single chance to come. He already forgot everything he had said to himself about the babies, their health or whatever. He just wants to come, just this once. The babies will be OK, just this once, for the love of Gods. He feels so close that he might come with or without the cage; he needs just a little bit…. Gods! in the middle of his cries and beggings, his husband does something unimaginable to Jensen’s cock. His long tongue reaches between the metal bars of his cock-cage and licks the head of his dick. Jensen is screaming, his throat hurts but he cannot help himself, he cannot stop. All his body, his being, his essence wants to come. He cannot not come. In the back of his mind he understands why Jared tied his hands before doing this, but every thought is stuck behind a very heavy fog; he doesn’t even know what he says.

When Jared’s soft, wet, warm -Gods! help him- tongue left his dick, he feels something leaking down there. It doesn’t take long; he realizes that it’s his dick. All that tension is still there, but he’s coming? No, that’s not orgasm. Jared is milking him. He is so fucking close to cum, and he stays there. Cannot pass the last hill. He sobs with the realization that his begging did not work on his husband.

When there is no longer anything coming from his dick, Jared stops the vibrating wand. Jensen wants to sleep for a month right now. He is beat!

“Look at all this juice baby, that’s what you were keeping inside, for the babies.” Jared shows him a cup, 1/4th full. Jensen cannot believe his eyes.

“All of it was inside me?!”

“Yes, baby. In your balls. They don’t hurt anymore, do they?”

They actually do, but it’s probably the sense-memory or some shit like that.

“It’ll get better, I guess.” He replies anyways. He doesn’t want Jared feels that as if he worked this hard for nothing. “Why are you keeping it?” He asks, pointing the cup.

“I don’t know. Maybe we should put it inside your ass?”

“What?” Jared must be joking.

“Think about it babe. It is good for the babies when the juice is inside and we had to take it out only because your body is weak.” Jensen is so ashamed right now, he cannot look at his husband. Jared immediately corrects him. “Oh, no, no! Jen, babe. It’s not your fault. It’s your body; you cannot change it. But what I’m saying is; maybe we should not take it out completely. What do you think?”

Jensen cannot believe how smart and understanding his husband is. He nods and lets his husband to use the big syringe to push all the sperm deep into his ass, as close to the babies as possible.

“There you go.” Jared announces that it’s over. “How do you feel baby?”

“I can sleep for a month.”

“What? Oh, I was thinking we could…”

Jensen curses how selfish he has been. Jared worked so hard to give him some ease, but he doesn’t even think of paying back. What kind of a husband he is. He doesn’t know what he did to have such a perfect guy.

“You know I’m always ready for you, Jay.” And the spark on Jared’s eyes is worth everything, every single tired muscle.

Jared doesn’t even do any prep, they don’t need it anymore. Jensen is leaking constantly in a normal day. Now, after the milking he is a broken fountain; the bed is completely wet! And due to constant plugging, Jensen is always open, no need for fingering or anything. He just pushes himself in, with a single move, he is balls deep.

“Jen, Jen! You’re perfect.”

Jensen’s only answers are grunts, but it’s OK. Jared knows how much his husband wants this. He is dying for this, all the time. While pumping inside, he realizes that Jensen’s balls feel different this time. That cushiony feeling is not there anymore. Before, Jared wouldn’t feel the metallic cage while pumping his husband face-to-face; Jensen’s oversized balls were covering his caged cock. Not anymore. That makes him realize how full Jensen was before the milking. It was like a freaking grapefruit there. He assumed it was a side effect of being pregnant, that his husband’s balls swell just like his belly. But, now, Jensen’s balls are the same size as his own. So it was all his jeez… Gods! Jared loves fucking Jensen. He can almost feel new jeez is filling into now empty balls. And he knows, they are not gonna look this deflated, not much longer. Jensen is so horny, it’s not gonna take him a week to fill it up back to its original position.

What did doctor say? Jen is gonna be even more horny! Jared can barely be enough for his husband right now. Jensen doesn’t let him walk inside the house after work before a quick fuck. He’s fucking Jensen three, sometime four or five times a day right now. He cannot wait for him to beg for even more.

XXX

_6 months later_

“Jen! Babe, I’m home.” Jared doesn’t feel bad about lack of response. He got used to it. He just needs to go in the bedroom and makes himself useful.

As expected, Jensen is lying down on his back, knees bended and open. An incredible view for Jared. He knows that Jensen cannot close his legs anymore, but still it feels like a slutty pose, welcoming his husband open like that. The first thing catching his eyes is the monster plug Jensen is wearing right now. It’s about 10-inch thick on the base. Jensen is dilated and his meaty asshole sucks the incredible plug. Even that isn’t enough. Jared can see his husbands juices are leaking from the sides.

“We might need to change the plug again, hon.” He jokes. “Upgrade again, huh?”

“Jay?!”

It’s funny that Jared keeps forgetting his husbands cannot see him in this position. His huge, pregnant belly is covering his view; even with Jared’s impressive height, he needs to pass that obstacle. He gets closer so that they can have eye contact.

“Yes, babe. How you doing?” He asks, even though he knows Jensen cannot comprehend much with the haze he’s in right now. Now that he’s close enough, he can hear the buzzing coming from Jensen’s ass. They have multiple vibrating-eggs in the huge asshole. “How many eggs we have in there, babe? Two, three?”

“Three. Jay, please. One of them stopped working since lunch time.”

Jared can see how much Jensen needs a release -not that he’s gonna get any, anytime soon-, he is doing this slight rolling motion with his hips; suggesting that he started by pushing his pelvis down to press the plug in, but became this barely-there move now. If you can manage to take your eyes away from the monster plug, you can see the dark purple ball squeezed between the huge belly and the end of the plug. It looks more like an overgrown plum, but it’s actually Jensen’s overfilled balls. It looks just delicious, a treat for their babies. The horniness is contagious and Jared feels his dick, who got erected the minute he came into the room, is twitching. He just moves towards the head of the bed and drops his pants.

“Come on babe, welcome me.”

Jensen doesn’t even question, his jaw drops. He wets his lower lip and pushes his pink tongue out, ready for his husband’s cock. If it was couple of months ago, Jensen would probably bite his dick off if Jared even tried to get it anywhere other than his hungry, hungry ass. However, now neither of them can feel anything if he’s fucking Jensen’s ass. The orifice got so big with serial dilations, Jared –even with his inhuman, humongous dick- cannot feel the friction unless he inserts his fist too. Jensen cannot either, so he isn’t complaining now; sucking his husband’s dick like a nectar instead. It might as well be the nectar for him since it’s Jensen’s only encounter with cum. He hasn’t been able to get rid of his own for three months. Time to time he complains about the pain and ever present, unbearable need; but he too knows that this is the best for the babies.

Jared tries to drag his orgasm a little longer, but his determination is nothing compared to Jensen’s. He is emptying his balls deep inside his husband’s throat in no time and lies down next to his husband to get his breath together.

“Jen, you’re amazing.”

Jensen’s eyes are shining with the compliment and he waits exactly two minutes before starting the begging.

“Jay, please babe, please. I need more.”

Jared rose, he’s tired. Work was a bitch today, traffic even worse. However, he knows his responsibilities. He’s a father. He places himself between his husband’s legs and tugs the plug. Jensen’s ass clings to it, doesn’t wanna give it out. Jensen moans. His hands cannot reach to Jared, cannot pass the belly, so he hugs his belly instead. Jared drinks the view, pulls the plug even slower, lets Jensen to feel every single bump on the surface. When it is finally out, Jensen is hyperventilating.

“Breathe baby, breathe. Slowly, in and out.”

Unsurprisingly, Jensen doesn’t listen; probably cannot right at the moment. So, Jared decides on dirty talking, he needs something that his husband can focus.

“Jen, baby, you’re huge. I mean your hole. Whoa!”

“Fuck you! You know even this isn’t enough. How am I gonna push 14-lbs babies through that hole?!”

“Come one Baby, only two of them are 14, doc said the other two look smaller.”

“How small? You know as well as I do, they all gonna be between 13 to 16 pounds. As if your monster genes were not enough, we’re making them extra large with the chastity." Jensen is angry. It’s good. His breath is better now. “Gods! How are they gonna fit through there?”

“Shhh, baby.” Jared comforts his husband while searching for the eggs’ cords. “But they are so healthy, baby. They are not overweight or anything. They are just grown better inside. When they are out we don’t have to worry as much. They are not going to be as fragile as other newborns.”

“Because they are gonna born looking like 3 months’ old.”

Jared feels like a real anger there. “But, Jen. Don’t you want to have healthy, strong babies? Do you want them to be like Misha’s boy? He’s so small; I swear I don’t know how they cannot lose him inside the crib.”

Jensen is silent, and Jared sticks his head out to see his husband’s face. The guilty look, as usual.

“You’re right, Jay. I know. But sometimes… I’m so tired and afraid.”

Jared pats his husband’s inner thighs, “Shhh… I know it’s scary, baby. And you’re hormonal; I know it’s the emotions talking. The babies know too, they know how much you love them.”

And as if they respond their cue, the babies move inside the overgrown belly. Jensen’s skin stretched too thin that it’s almost transparent. You can see the hands and legs pushing the walls. It’s like they are fighting in there.

“Oh, oh! Babies, please. You’re hurting daddy.” Jensen moans.

“They are too crowded, there.” Jared comments sympathetically. “I can see they are pushing each other too.” He pats over the impressions of hands and feet, and talks to his babies. “Not for too long, kiddos. Soon, you’re gonna have enough room for every move.”

“Cannot wait for it.” Jensen exhales. He sounds too tired.

“Cannot wait to give birth to them right, Jen. They are going to fight to pass that hole, baby. They are gonna kick each other for the first pass.” He finally gets hold of one of the cords and pulls the vibrating egg from the debts of Jensen. “Imagine their heads passing inside your channel, babe. You’re gonna feel it so intense.” He holds the vibrating egg in his hand and moves it over the rim of Jensen’s ass; listening his husband’s delicious begging. “I’m gonna take out the cage just after they drop into the birth canal, Jen. You’re gonna come for the first time in 10 months when you’re giving birth to your first baby.”

While playing with the opening of the asshole, he pulls the other egg’s cord. This one is entangled with the third one and they are coming together, side-to-side, driving Jensen crazy. Jared continues telling his plans, “I bet you’re gonna come twice with the first baby. And I bet you’ll come at least once with all the others.”

Now all three eggs are out and Jared combines them in his huge fist and plays with his husband’s hole even more; pushing, pulling the rim, pinching with his fingers,“You’re not gonna feel the pain, baby. All you’re gonna feel is the orgasm, after orgasm, after orgasm.”

“Please, please, pleaseeee. Jay. Come on, milk me, please. I need it, too much pressure down there, I can’t-” he sobs a little and continues, “I can’t take it anymore.”

“We cannot when so close to the birth. Your hormonal balance will change and you might not find a new balance before birth. You don’t wanna risk it.”

“No.” Jensen’s voice is low but sincere.

“Just imagine how you’re gonna cum when pushing these pretties out. And then, we’ll put you back into the cage.”

“Wha- Why?”

“Jen! You’re not reading the stuff I brought to you?”

Jensen guiltily shakes his head.

“The new research shows the quality of breast milk has the highest nutritional value when the fathers are in chastity.”

“How… How long?”

“What how long? You’re gonna feed them two years, right? That’s what we decided, remember.”

“But, do I have to be in the cage for all of it. Maybe first six months will be enough?”

“But, Jen. We’re having four babies. We’ll need all the milk you can produce; otherwise they cannot get enough father’s milk.”

Jensen does know the importance of the breast feeding. He has been an advocate for it for his whole life. He cannot let his own babies drink cow’s milk now, for Gods’ sake. He loves them. Anyways, he already got the ten month adjustment period. Two years’ is something he can do for his babies. He loves them so very much.


End file.
